XLR8 (Earth-77)/Timeline 1
XLR8 (pronounced "Accelerate") is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He has five blue stripes on his tail. Ben as XLR8 He has his Omniverse appearance. Albedo as XLR8 He has XLR8's original series appearance, but with a red shirt and grey skin. He has white stripes on his tail. Powers and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. It was revealed that XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him. XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices. XLR8 also seem to think, act and react at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. XLR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength. XLR8 has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort. It is shown that XLR8 is fast enough to run on water. XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds. XLR8's scissor-like claws can cut through many materials with relative ease. XLR8 has enhanced strength, enough to carry a multitude of fishermen and Gwen across a lake to shore without slowing down, as well as to greatly damage someone like Exo-Skull with physical attacks, which are further enhanced by striking at rapid succession due to XLR8's speed. XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species. When a Mutated Kevin 11 was pushed and almost fell off a cart, he used his Kineceleran tail to hang on to the wire, revealing the tail is prehensile. XLR8 is able to cling to surfaces, either due to his claws or his agility, or a combination of the two. Weaknesses XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. It was revealed that XLR8's tail could be held down to keep him in place. In Omniverse, XLR8 is very hyperactive, and it can be difficult for him to stay focused, where he got bored of looking at magic books and started reading Sumo Slammers instead. History Ben as XLR8 *XLR8 made his first reappearance as a cameo in The Legend Begins. Appearances Ben as XLR8 *''The Legend Begins'' Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Twin Omnitrixes Category:Kinecelerans Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens